The Other District
by Arimex
Summary: District 0. Never heard of it? That was the point. This district was hidden from all of Panem, that was until courageous Julias Colonal, a seventeen-year-old girl want to apply for the Hunger Games. District 0 was not able to have a reaping so when she is allowed to enter; there is going to be trouble this 74th Annual Hunger Games. Not good at summary. Rated T.


A/N: Hey peeps. Ok so this is a new story so no flames please and I would really like some reviews if possible . I hope you enjoy it and it is up to you the couples in this story so please vote!

Couples 1: Glato (Glimmer&Cato). Clarvel (Clove&Marvel).

Couples 2: Clato (Cato&Clove). Glarvel (Glimmer&Marvel)

Its you choice between the careers Ive already got the other couples set out. So please review!

**The Other District: **

**Chapter One: District 0**

_Julias' POV_

My name is Julias de Martes Coloral. I'm 17 years old and currently live in Panem. You must be wondering what district I'm in? Well to be honest my district has never been said in public. My district is one which is lucky. We are rich, live in a nice place and, the best of all, do not get reaped.

It's a miracle, you must think. Well, for others sure, but for me, I hate it. Ever since I've seen The Hunger Games on TV I have always wanted to go there. I'm crazy I know, but living such a calm, relaxed life is just not my style. I want, no, _need_ this experience. To put it simply; I love gore, blood and killing people, there fear filled faces give a chill down my spine. I'm a sadist you could say.

No words effect me no more, I've been called everything under the sun at school; it was not a good experience, but I put up with it.

Going back to our mysterious district, it is the closest to the Capitol, actually we are the only district that the Capitol actually get along with. President Snow adores us. Now your catching on and thinking about _how _we became President Snow and the Capitols eye candy. Well that is for another time.

To the situation at hand, I am currently In my fathers study with my best friend George, begging him to let me apply for the Hunger Games, sadly it's not going my way. I'm a daddy's girl; you see the problem? He's worried for his little girl to get hurt.

"Julias, I am worried for your safety; I do not want my little girl to get hurt." He exasperated.

"But Daddy-"

"Mr Coloral. I would be happy to go along with Julias and protect her if any threat is shown in the Hunger Games; I will give up my life for her and when she wins, our unknown district will become the most feared. Think about it, the hidden district 0 winning their very first Hunger Games. It would be a perfect headline." George cut off.

Now I wasn't expecting that.

My dad seemed to be in deep thought he looked to me then to George, then back at me. His gaze never faltered he looked me dead in the eye and said,

"Do you really want to go sweet pea?" He asked softly.

"Yes I do." I said confidently.

He looked back at George.

"I am trusting you, young man, I want to know that if it comes down to you and herself you will let her win and all the way through you will protect her." Father sternly stated.

I was about to detest when George nodded. "I will protect her with all my body and heart." He declared, a glint in his eyes.

Father sighed once again, "Fine," He mumbled, I squealed and gave him a big hug, chanting millions of 'thank you' all over the place. "you better win though."

"I will." I smile widely.

-x-

I hummed whilst combing my hair. The sound echoed off the walls confining my room. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and put in a red headband, I applied light make-up to my tanned skin. I shrugged on a long sleeved grey top and my black skater skirt with tie up leather boots.

I went down stairs, jumping in happiness. My mother gives me a look which I take no notice of. Today was the day me and George were going to the Capitol. Our mentors are the best of the best, set up by President Snow, of course. I know in the games he will tell Secena to go easy on us and not put us in harms way.

A knock came at the door and I ran to open it.

"You ready, Lia?" George asked, putting his hand out to mine. I take it and nod.

"Of course I am, thank you so much for coming with me, Geo." I smile at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

A light pink colour painted his cheeks. Aw, he was blushing. Cute.

Later, we arrive at the train station, my dad and Georges parents where there waiting for us.

"Be safe." My dad said once he finished with his good byes.

"I will. See you later Daddy" I smile, boarding the train with George and blowing him a kiss.

This was my time to shine.

Sorry it is short. Got homework to do.

-3 REVIEW? For next chapter?


End file.
